1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an apparatus and method of processing a depth image, and more particularly, to a technology for processing a depth image using a relative angle between an image sensor and a target object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, interest in technology for estimating a motion of a target object in a real space, for example, a human body, and implementing the estimated motion in a three-dimensional (3D) space, in fields such as video games, virtual worlds, and computer graphics (CG) in movies, is increasing.
In particular, many devices, for example, smart TVs, smart phones, and healthcare equipment, may recognize a motion of a target object using a depth image. Here, the depth image refers to an image including a depth from a depth image camera to a target object.